Dear Usagi
by Sugar Aoi
Summary: Maintenant considéré comme mort par le Vatican, après une absence de bientôt une année entière, Lavi hante toujours l'esprit du jeune japonais. Ce dernier n'arrive pas à se pardonner de l'avoir rejeté, se rendant maintenant compte de ses propres sentiments. Mais une telle prise de conscience est maintenant inutile... Son abruti de lapin ne reviendra pas. YAOI Lavi x Kanda


Ohayo !

Cette fanfiction devait avoir une suite, mais comme elle fait partie des anciennes fics (autrefois postés sur ) et que ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas pris le temps de m'en occuper, je ne crois pas que je le ferais un jour. Désolée d'avance pour les personnes à qui cette histoire aurait plu.

Bonne lecture !

**- Dear Usagi -**

Allongé sur son lit, le jeune Allen Walker lança un regard morne en direction du calendrier suspendu au mur. La date de Noël approchait mais, comme beaucoup de personnes à la Congrégation, il n'avait pas le cœur à y songer. Cela faisait presque une année entière que le jeune Bookman avait disparu, lors d'une mission. Le Vatican l'avait alors déclaré mort. Les pertes d'exorcistes, ainsi que de traqueurs, étaient fréquentes. A leurs yeux, Lavi ne pouvait constituer une exception aux terribles règles de la guerre. Il était mort au combat, comme tant d'autres.

Néanmoins, l'annonce de son décès officiel avait laissé place à une vague d'incrédulité au sein des exorcistes et des traqueurs. Personne n'était parvenu à y croire. Lui-même n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée, encore maintenant. Et chaque jour, il pouvait ressentir ce vide que le rouquin avait laissé. Un vide immense. Il s'évertuait pourtant à concentrer ses pensées sur ses missions, sur les innocences qu'il devait trouver et les akumas qu'il devait combattre. Mais rien n'y faisait. Trop de souvenirs se rappelait à lui, à chaque détail qui lui rappelait l'apprenti Bookman.

De plus, il lui était impossible d'échapper à la tristesse profondément ancrée dans le regard de Lenalee. La jeune chinoise avait toujours considéré Lavi comme un membre de sa précieuse famille. Une personne pour laquelle elle se serait sacrifiée sans la moindre hésitation. Quant à son frère, malgré les apparences, Allen savait qu'il ne s'était pas pardonné d'être le responsable indirect de sa disparition. En effet, en tant qu'intendant, c'était lui qui était chargé d'attribuer les missions aux membres de la Congrégation, exorcistes comme traqueurs.

Pour la majorité de ses derniers, Lavi avait toujours représenté un rayon de bonne humeur indéniable. Toujours souriant et prêt à plaisanter pour remonter le moral des troupes. Et l'une des rares personnes à avoir osé provoquer Yu Kanda en l'appelant par son prénom, récidivant à maintes reprises. Cela malgré les promesses de morts de ce dernier, toutes les plus violentes les unes que les autres.

Pourtant, le jeune japonais avait été profondément ébranlé par sa disparition. Sa tristesse n'avait été perceptible qu'une fraction de secondes. Allen l'avait remarqué aussitôt. A l'instar de tous, son regard s'était fixé sur le brun afin de déceler la moindre émotion sur ce visage d'ordinaire si impassible. Il avait voulu vérifier, de ses propres yeux, s'il était réellement capable de ressentir autre chose que la colère ou le mépris. A force de le côtoyer, il avait fini par penser que cela était impossible, que Kanda se fichait bel et bien de la mort de ses compagnons. Ainsi il avait été incapable de dissimuler sa surprise à ce moment là.

Puis, il l'avait vu quitté la salle où Komui venait d'annoncer la sinistre nouvelle. Et, sans savoir pourquoi, il s'était empressé de le suivre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait eu l'envie de lui parler et, dans un sens, de le consoler. Il eut un petit rire à ce souvenir. Kanda? Consoler? Ces mots sonnaient vraiment mal ensemble... D'ailleurs, le brun s'était empressé de nier en bloc quant à sa « prétendue » tristesse. Mais il était impossible de ne pas voir ses doigts crispaient sur la lame de Mugen, ni le tremblement involontaire de ses mains.

Puis, il avait été impossible de ne pas remarquer la différence flagrante dans son comportement. Le kendoka s'entraînait plus que jamais, en oubliant presque de se reposer quand cela était nécessaire. Il enchaînait également les missions à un rythme effréné. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule et unique chose aux yeux d'Allen : Kanda voulait oublier. Oublier Lavi. Oublier sa souffrance face à sa présumée mort. Et le seul moyen pour cela était de s'épuiser, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il ne fallait plus laisser la place à la moindre pensée le concernant, au moindre souvenir.

Le jeune Allen Walker ignorait néanmoins un point fondamental. Le kendoka n'était pas simplement dévoré par la tristesse mais, aussi et surtout, par la colère et la culpabilité. Il ne parviendrait jamais à oublier la conversation qu'il avait eu avec ce stupide lapin, quelques minutes avant son départ en mission. Le rouquin l'avait rejoint, visiblement essoufflé, dans la pièce où il s'entraînait au sabre chaque jour, quand il n'était pas lui-même en mission. Comme toujours, il ne lui avait prêté la moindre attention. Mais, comme toujours, le jeune Bookman ne se laissait pas intimider par cette attitude glaciale.

Il s'était avancé vers lui, l'appelant une fois encore par son prénom. Le sérieux dans sa voix l'avait légèrement surpris, mais il ne s'en était pas formalisé pour autant. La seule chose qui l'importait était de retrouver sa tranquillité, chose bien évidemment impossible en présence de cet idiot. Et celui-ci lui avait annoncé qu'il l'aimait. Il avait d'abord cru à une plaisanterie et l'avait envoyé paître aussitôt. L'idée qu'il puisse être à la fois sérieux et sincère ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit. Il l'avait amèrement regretté par la suite.

Maintenant, Lavi était parti. Et il ne reviendrait jamais. Les paroles qu'il lui avait dites resteraient à jamais dans sa mémoire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, peut être, s'il n'avait pas réagi ainsi, ce stupide lapin serait encore en vie. C'était idiot. Un bookman se serait-il laissé abattre de cette manière? Certainement pas. Mais cela s'expliquait par le fait qu'un bookman n'était pas sensé avoir de sentiments. Or, par conséquent, Lavi était une exception.

Il grinça des dents au souvenir de cette ironie du sort. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il est réussi, lui le glaçon de la Congrégation, à se faire aimer de lui? La simple idée que quelqu'un pouvait tomber amoureux de lui était déjà une aberration. Il n'avait jamais voulu cela. Au contraire, il avait tout fait pour ne posséder aucun lien trop fort avec les autres. Seul, on a moins à perdre. Alors pourquoi? Malgré son sale caractère, il avait toujours rempli sa fonction d'exorciste comme il le devait. Dieu était vraiment un ingrat... Il ne lui permettait même d'oublier toute cette souffrance. Il n'avait pas laissé Lavi vivre... Et lui n'avait pas su comprendre et accepter ses sentiments. Quel con il avait été. Maintenant, les regrets ne servaient à rien. Il devait vivre, ou plutôt survivre, avec cette idée et cette souffrance. C'était un prix nécessaire à payer.

Deux coups frappés sur sa porte le sortirent brusquement de ses pensées. Il se redressa lentement, puis alla ouvrir. Lenalee. Encore elle... Depuis la disparition du roux, elle lui rendait régulièrement visite, dans l'espoir qu'elle pourrait enlever un peu de ce poids. C'était également elle qui lui apportait ses avis de missions quand cela était nécessaire, lui conseillant à chaque fois de ne pas trop en faire. Il n'avait jamais appliqué ses conseils.

Aujourd'hui, il s'agissait de nouveau d'une mission plus ou moins dangereuse à effectuer. Il prit le bout de papier que la chinoise lui tendait, prenant la peine de le lire brièvement, avant de presque quitter la pièce presque aussitôt sous le regard éternellement inquiet de cette dernière.


End file.
